dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Shall We Live Together
Details *'Title:' 같이 살래요 / Gachi Sallaeyo *'Also known as:' Marry Me Now? *'Genre:' Drama, family, romance *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Mar-17 to 2018-Sep-09 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 Synopsis The four sons and daughters of master shoemaker Hyoseop were raised without a mother until one day, they meet their stepmother, who is a millionaire! This family romance drama portrays the meaning of family through the love and war in the parents' generation and children's generation. --KBS World Cast ;Main Cast *Yoo Dong Geun as Park Hyo Sup **Jang Sung Bum as young Hyo Sup *Jang Mi Hee as Lee Mi Yun **Jung Chae Yun as young Mi Yun *Han Ji Hye as Park Yoo Ha *Lee Sang Woo as Jung Eun Tae **Choi Seung Hoon as young Eun Tae ;People around Park Hyo Sup *Park Sun Young as Park Sun Ha *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Park Jae Hyung *Geum Sae Rok as Park Hyun Ha *Park Chul Ho as Ma Dong Ho *Kim Ye Ryung as Shim Il Soon ;People around Lee Mi Yun *Kim Kwon as Choi Moon Shik ;People around Jung Eun Tae *Choi Jung Woo as Yun Chan Goo *Kim Mi Kyung as Jung Jin Hee *Park Se Wan as Yun Da Yun ;People around Park Sun Ha *Kang Sung Wook (강성욱) as Cha Kyung Soo *Park Joon Geum as Woo Ah Mi ;People around Park Yoo Ha *Seo Yun Woo (서연우) as Chae Eun Soo *Hwang Dong Joo as Chae Sung Woon *Kim Yoon Kyung as Chae Hee Kyung ;Others *Park Sang Myun as CEO Yang *Choi Dae Chul as team leader Go *Lee Ji Hoon as chief Yoo *Hong Seung Hwi (홍승휘) as assistant Kim *Lee Kan Hee as Kang Young Jin *Kim Woo Hyuk (김우혁) as Ji Woong Hee *Kim Ae Ran as Kim Young Shik's wife *Choi Jae Won as director Hong ;Cameos *Lee Han Wie as Kim Young Shik *Nam Il Woo as Chairman Chae *Choi Jae Sung as Lee Mi Yun's father *Choi Chul Ho as Jung Duk Hyun (Eun Tae & Jin Hee's father) *Kim Kyung Sook as gallery manager *Lee Sang Sook as Moon Shik's biological mother *Chan (찬) as VIP member Production Credits *'Production Company:' GnG Production Company *'Director:' Yoon Chang Bum *'Screenwriter:' Park Pil Joo Recognitions 2018 32nd KBS Drama Awards: *Grand Prize (Yoo Dong Geun) *Best Actress – Top Excellence Award (Jang Mi Hee) *Best Couple Award (Yoo Dong Geun & Jang Mi Hee) *Best Actress in a Serial Drama – Excellence Award (Han Ji Hye) *Best Actor in a Serial Drama – Excellence Award (Lee Sang Woo) *Best New Actress (Park Se Wan) *Best New Actor (Kim Kwon) 2018 6th APAN Star Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Actor in a Serial Drama (Lee Sang Woo) 2018 11th Korea Drama Awards: *Grand Prize (Yoo Dong Geun) *Best Drama *Best Screenplay (Park Pil Joo) *Best Original Soundtrack (Monday Kiz) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KBS Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Romance